one mission
by 24 phantom
Summary: Post day 9, Jack is in Russia, when people come to him for a mission that could chage his life, a chance for him to find redemption and to save lifes. Comfort and help is given to those who need it reviews are most welcome


One Mission

The rank stench of the cell had become a normal thing for Jack. After all he had been there for six years. He had surrendered to the russians in exchange for Chloe's life. They would have most certainly killed her had he he didn't want freedom anymore, Audrey was dead, Heller was dead by now and everyone that wasn't affected would be be safer without him around.

He thought back to what Heller had said to him years ago. 'Your cursed Jack, everything you touch one way or another ends up dead'. He had taken that as an insult and almost murdered Heller hours later because of it, but he now knew that it was true, he was cursed, and him being locked away in a cell where he would be no trouble for anyone would ensure his family's safety.

To say the least his treatment in Russia hadn't been all that bad, nothing like China had been. Luckily for Jack the Russian government's conspiracy had been uncovered and the people Jack had killed were involved in it, so they got the death penalty taken off the table, and he got a life sentence instead. Not like it bothered him one bit, Jack was done saving the world, it could save itself now.

The familiar sound of the footsteps approaching his cell were heard. 'Exercise' Jack thought to himself. The cell door opened and the man Jack had come to know as Belicoff walked in. Up we get Jack, someone needs to see you. This puzzled Jack. He only got out for meals and exercise, and he had been assured that his sentence wouldn't be interfered with. Just follow me Jack please. Jack managed a feebly OK and walked behind him. Instead of going downstairs where they always went, they went upstairs, where Jack was led to a holding room. 'Great' he thought 'here comes the torture' It had taken them six years to get to it, so at least they let him rest first. 'Have a seat Jack' someone will be with you momently.

What is this? Jack asked.

I can't disclose that but someone is coming in here to tell you everything. Belicoff extended his hand to him Good luck Jack. Jack hesitated and then returned the handshake. What ever this was, it wasn't torture.

10 mins later

Jack was growing impatient, Did they want him to crack and give someone up. The russians had never pressed him about the conspiracy he took down. Why would they start now? The door suddenly opened and a well dressed man walked in. He took a seat opposite Jack and to Jack's surprize he spoke in an American accent. 'Jack Bauer. Well i never thought i would meet you, i always thought they would have hanged or given you the lethal injection by now, but luckily for you, the members you killed were guilty. Russia punishes its own people worse than others. Jack wasn't interested in the information he knew. Excuse Me what's your name?

Oh i do apologise i'm Alistair Simmons i work for the US embassy in Moscow, but i used to work for the C.I.A at a time.

Jack was still not getting it.

What do you mean at a time?

The time you were in New York, the day you took the conspiracy down, but Jack you only did what you did because of us. Jack had Simmons full attention now. Cut the bullshit Simmons. What are you talking about?

I know you were an associate of a Renee Walker. The name brought tears to Jack's eyes. Don't mention her name, i did what i did because she was murdered by a splinter unit who were trying to cover up their role in Omar Hassen's murder. Simmons looked at Jack. Yes you killed them, but not for her, for us.

What?

Jack had never wanted answers so much in his life.

Jack we staged Walker's death, she survived, but we needed the russians taken care of, so we put a cover in place,one we knew would set you loose. We had you as our go to guy.

GO TO GUY FOR WHAT? Yelled Jack.

To eliminate the conspiracy and stop the peace summit. Simmon's paused for a moment, and then spoke. Everything that happened after you believed Walker had been killed was a C.I.A assignment. We duped you Jack for a reason.

Jack could take no more and he sprung from the chair and grabbed Simmons. You son of a bitch, you made me commit murder for no reason, i will kill you. Two men ran in and pinned Jack to the chair. Simmons adjusted his tie and sat back down. Jack i will tell you everything but you must hear me out and do not interrupt me or else i will have to leave and you won't find out the truth and that will make you crazy only knowing half the story. Silence engulfed the room for a few seconds and then Simmons spoke. Are you ready? Jack could have killed him with his stare. A couple more seconds went by and then he answered Yes. You can leave us said Simmons to the men. With just Jack and Simmons in the room, Simmons spoke, OK here we go.

…..

Simmons was eye to eye with Jack. 'Ten years ago when Allison Taylor began negotiations with Omar Hassen to get the peace summit agreed, the C.I.A was tasked with looking into all the countries taking part in it. We needed to know if they wanted to be involved or not because it started with Taylor and Hassen and they were recruiting other governments into it. But when we analysed Russia we discovered they had no pretence to be involved.

Jack spoke up. Yes i know that, i went on the rampage to prove that Russia had involvement.

Simmons continued on. There was more than just uncorporation from the Russians, because they saw this treaty as being a threat to their influence in the world. We intercepted chatter from the rough elements inside Hassen;s inner circle and found out about the assassination plot against him as well as the fuel rods that had been smuggled into the country. But we also learned that if that failed then the Russians would launch other attacks directly at the US. If that treaty had been signed if would have sparked a series of catastrophic events against the US, anything that could have stopped the agreement, we would have been at war with a national superpower, so we did everything we could to destroy the summit, but we didn't allow the hit on Hassan to occur nor did we sanction the terrorist strikes that day.

So what did you do? Jack asked He felt like he'd been hit by a speed train, the information was coming at him so fast.

We made sure every detail surrounding Hassen's staff that were in on the plot was leaked to the president and about how the Russians helped the IRK smuggle in the rods, but nothing worked, Taylor was insistent on the summit being signed. But when we learned that Hassen had been captured and then killed, we thought we had it dealt with, it was a tragedy to lose him, but we figured it would end the summit and that we would safe. But we never counted on Dalia Hassan stepping in to take his place and before we knew it, the summit was back on. Things got more complicated when Logan came in. We wanted him in jail after the Sentox conspiracy but he was now back in the middle of another plot. He manipulated the Russians into staying and we were in big trouble now.

Jack had heard enough

Tell me about Renee Walker, how did you save her?

We were at Hassen's crime scene and we recognized Paval, he had been on our databases for years, and had popped up on several watchlists too. We did some digging and found out about Walker's undercover mission in which she had seen him, and we then followed him and when we realized he was tailing the both of you, we knew he was going to kill ye. I put plans in place immediately, but we just didn't get there in time. We got to the hospital and got one of my men in the operating room. We gave her a drug to induce a deep coma, and make the doctors and machines at the hospital think she was dead,to stop another attempt on her life .When Taylor refused to cover up the scandal, I then decided you were our only chance to stop the Russians, so i made sure you were told she was dead, knowing you would take matters into your hands.

YOU WOUND ME UP AND SET ME LOOSE? Said Jack.

Simmons paused….. YES

We knew your desire for revenge would end this thing once and for all.

I had a family waiting for me in L.A and you got me doing your dirty work instead.

With all due respect Jack, nothing was going to stop you, you were angry, you were raging, But yes we did use you to an extent.

Where's Renee now? Jack spat back.

In the next room, but you will only see her Jack if you help with our mission.

What Mission?

I can't tell you if you don't agree to it

I want to see her first, then i will decide.

Simmons waited a few more seconds and then stood up, walked to the door and opened it

'Get Walker in here now'

For the first time in years Jack was lost for words.

…..

The wait seemed to last a long time, and then she walked in, Renee Walker as alive as she had been the last time they had been in his apartment.

Renee? Said Jack

Jack? Said Renee

He could have died with the shock of seeing her but he had to ask questions.

I watched you die, well not in front of me, but those doctors lied to me.

I thought i was going to die too Jack, but the C.I.A had their own plans for me. When i woke up, which was about a day after i was shot they told me everything about what you had done.

Jack looked at the floor sadly.

You must hate me for doing that, i went crazy, i murdered to avenge you, because when the president covered up the russians involvement i could take no more.

I was stunned at what you did, but no i wasn't angry with you, i told Simmons to find you and give you immunity, but you did a damn good job at vanishing, still they needed my help.

Help with what?

To work undercover to bring down crime and terrorist groups worldwide.

Why would you do that Renee? you couldn't take this anymore, for christ's sake you tried to kill yourself after all that Tony and Wilson business, and then you jump into undercover work again after what Vladimir did, this is insane.

Renee had to calm him down.

When i came in to help C.T.U that day i didn't care what happened to me, i wanted to go into the field and get killed, but then you were there, and after you got me off on what happened with Vladimir, i owed you, and then then well after getting to your apartment, my life felt complete. But before i knew it i was waking up in a secure room being told that you had gone on a rampage and fled the country, and that i had all the necessary skills to work undercover, because i was damaged and they made my actions that got me fired by the F.B.I known to all so i could blend in. So i agreed, you did what you had to do, so i guess i had to do the same.

Jack was floored. Where did you go?

Started in Italy, brought down a drug ring, that was importing heroin into the US. The receivers had terrorist connections, after that i went to Russia and stopped a bomb that would have blown up the Kremlin, i was in London for a while, and was tasked with looking into Open Cell.

Jack walked towards her.

Chloe was with them.

I know but she was working against the government Jack, and i had my orders, she never saw me, but i got close to Derrick Yates.

I went to London to find Yates, he had intel on the assassination plot on Heller.

We didn't know that Jack, you seemed to have more intel than us, but when Yates was killed and Chloe left as well as Adrian Cross being killed we called off our investigation.

Then what?

Jack there is loads more but i need you to help us now.

I don't trust them Renee

He paused… i don't know what to do.

I do Jack, they never risked me for the greater good, i asked them to find you so we can both have our lives back.

What's the mission?

Jack is that a yes.

Just tell me about the mission and then i will tell you if I'm in or not.

Fine Jack, but for your sake i hope you accept, otherwise you will never get out of here.

Jack sat back down, Tell me what's happening.

Simmons? Renee called out

In walked Simmons.

Here we go Mr Bauer.

…..

For a year now, Renee has been undercover in Mexico City, getting intel on a Mexican assassination group, that's been supplying assassins to the US. They are targeting government figures, Senators, Presidential candidates have been killed, it's a rough element inside the government. They will help the Mexican group overthrow the Mexican government in return, Renee has infiltrated the group and is about to get some names, but she has said that she is married to another criminal and that person is you.

Jack's eyes widened in horror.

Me?

Yes But their are no false identities here, They know all about your actions and Renee's actions, if you approach them we will make it look like you escaped from here, We'll stage executions, break outs, whatever you need to make this look genuine. Once we have the names we'll move, but you'll have to take them down yourself if they turn on you.

Simmons pulled a document out of his pocket, and placed it in front of Jack.

This is an immunity deal drawn up by the russians, they will honour it if you complete the mission, Renee is already in the clear but she wants to see this out.

Jack was hesitant.

So it's that simply? We do this and we get our lives back forever.

Yes

If i say no

Well then you can see out your sentence here,Simmons said quickly.

Jack looked in Renee's direction, and she gave him a nod, a nod that was telling him to say yes.

He looked back at Simmons. Then let's move.

Thank you Jack, briefing in 20 minutes down the corridor.

Jack grabbed his arm as his turned to leave.

If this is a set up or you are lying to me, i'll have no problem dealing with you whatever way i see fit.

Ok Jack, i get it, you don't just me, but you will, Renee will vouch for me, he turned and left the room.

Renee spoke up. It's fine Jack, he's done plenty for me so far, kept me alive and everything, so just put your doubts to the side and let's go to work...one last time.

Jack closed his eyes for a second and then opened them.

Let's move. Said Jack

He moved towards the door.

Renee stood in front of him.

One more thing Jack.

What is it? Replied Jack who was expecting another confession, but it was something much more shocking.

She kissed him, now this almost made his heart stop, but he returned the kiss.

When they parted lips, Jack was considering closing the door and resuming the passion.

He leaned in for another kiss, but Renee put her hand to his mouth.

Later. She smiled

Jack responded So you still?...

Renee interrupted him

Before the sniper shot me, that was the best time i ever had in bed, so yes i do, but we'll get into that later, come on we have lives to get back.

They walked out of the room holding hands but quickly let go when Simmons approached them.

…..

Chloe wasn't sleeping well. She was a widow and motherless, she had the life of an island, and didn't have much of a way to deal with it. She rolled over in bed and stared at the ceiling.

 _I miss you guys so much, she thought._

She turned to the side of the bed and flicked on the lamp.

Their was the picture of them. Chloe Morris and Prescott. And it broke her heart.

She had wished she had died in London, because she had no one left.

She had moved back into the house she had lived in before she reunited with Morris.

She didn't work anymore , but she drank, and drank a lot.

For years she had been consuming alcohol on a regular basis, and a recent trip to the doctor had shown liver damage. She had been drinking without bothering to consider the consequences. She was slowly dying but she didn't care.

 _I'll see you soon_ she thought again, referring to her deceased husband and child, intending to commit a slow suicide to join her family.

She had the urge for another drink. She slipped out of bed, ignored her dressing gown hanging on the bedpost and went to the kitchen. She opened the fridge and pulled out the fifth of the eight bottles of vodka that were in there. Not wanting a glass she undid the cap and moved it towards her lips.

The alcohol hit her like a medicine, because it tasted good, but it wasn't medicine, it was more poison because of what it was doing to her. As she prepared to take another gulp a voice echoed the room.

Don't mind if i do

Chloe dropped the bottle in shock.

She turned to see a masked man pointing a gun at her.

She didn't respond in any way.

The man looked down at the spilled contents.

Not to worry there's still another four in the fridge if i remember correctly, now hands behind your head O Brien, his English very broken,he yelled out

Chloe thought about refusing and letting him kill her, but for some reason which she couldn't remember doing, her hands ended up behind her head. A moment later her hands were bound behind her back, and tape thrown over her mouth.

 _Please kill me_ she thought to herself, but the man instead delivered a punch to the face which knocked her out cold.

1 month later

Mexico City

Jack stepped out of the shower, and looked in the mirror.

The shower had been nice, best one in years as far as he was concerned.

Jack?

He jumped.

He was still getting used to her voice, at night he was afraid to sleep in case he woke up and found himself back in the Russian jail again. But it was no dream.

Jack are you ok?

Ya fine, i'll be right out.

Their meeting was scheduled for eight o clock. The plan was to attend the meeting, sell their plan to the Mexicans and hope they would divulge names, The C.I.A were standing by ready to move, with more forces in the US ready to make arrests.

Jack dressed in his suit, he had not worn a suit in years, and it felt alien to him. After fixing the suit he looked in the mirror and whispered ''Looks like your back Jack, but for the last time, and a smile broke across his face. He knew the risks, so did Renee, this was going to be completed no matter what, If Jack went down, Renee would finish it, if Renee went down Jack would finish it, and if they both went down, well it wouldn't have to be worried about anymore by them, because they would be dead, so the C.I.A would finish it.

Jack exited the bathroom and found Renee sitting on the edge of the bed watching the T.V.

 _Senator Fred Mitchell will be making an appearance at this year's comic con. Even though politics are the Senators main aim, he has always shown his appreciation for the world of comic books, having grown up an avid fan of them and if the fans themselves at the comic con like him then he could stand a great chance of becoming the next President of the United States. The problem though is can he convince them who the best comic book character is, that may be the tough part, it's all set for a interesting day at this years Comic Book Con._

Jack smiled. I could never read comic books, weren't my thing.

Renee looked serious. He could be the next target Jack, I've heard whispers. If another Presidential Candidate dies it will tear the US apart, and he's popular.

That why they're targeting him, because of popularity, but someone in the US is trying to undermine everything. This meeting better be worth it Renee because if your C.I.A friends are playing us, we're fighting a losing battle here.

I know you have your doubts, but this is real, i've had my ass saved more than once by him, he wouldn't stop now

People can be turned Renee, just like that, Jack said clicking his fingers, but don't worry because we're going to do this our way, i trust you're with me on this one.

Didn't do me much use when i wasn't with you on it. Better play along, she said with a smirk.

Jack smiled back. You know if we didn't have a mission to complete i'd put you on that bed now.

Patience is a virtue Jack, but this will keep you going, and she leaned in for a kiss that lasted two minutes. Jack licked the lipstick she left on his lips, Ya maybe it will keep me going, Jack replied.

Ok the car will be here in five minutes, you ready? said Renee.

Yup and can't wait to leave this life of espionage behind.

They moved to the hotel room door.

Renee?

She turned, and was met with a kiss.

Jack, i said wait.

Just one more wouldn't hurt he laughed, and she returned the smile.

But seconds later they were outside the door in undercover mode.

Jack turned to Renee. Let's make it count

Renee responded with a thumbs up.

… _..._

Chloe struggled for breath beneath the gag, it only came off when they interrogated her. A month of this had almost become a normal thing, but she had no idea why it was happening to her. Had someone involved in the London attacks caught up with her. It didn't matter to her because she just wanted them to murder her.

The tape was ripped from her mouth and the chains suspending her arms above her head were unshackled. The man leading the interrogation approached her.

Tell me about the people coming here tonight. Chloe gave a what the hell look at him. How can i know if i've never seen them? and you keeping me tied up here for weeks now, isn't going to make me know them either.

The man slapped her across the face. Attitude, O'Brien, they told me me you had plenty of that in you. Chloe didn't respond. The man moved closer, look i know you've lost your family and that you don't care about living, but there are fates worse than death...like waiting for it to happen and going through the pain before it happens, that's worse, so tell me about Bauer and Walker and i'll finish you quickly.

Chloe's heart missed a beat.

Who did you say they were?

So you do know them?

Not till you told me their names, Is it Jack Bauer and Renee Walker?

Yes you worked with them, and Walker has been an associate of ours for a year, we trusted her, but when Bauer's name was mentioned, we did some searching, and even though he was a fugitive for a long time and in a russian jail we still had doubts, and you have just confirmed that for us.

Tears threatened Chloe's eyes for the first time since her abduction.

But Renee is dead.

She was working with us, but she will be dead tonight, all three of you will, thank you for the information Miss O Brien. He turned to his right hand man. Tie her back up, and get her in the room next to where the meeting is taking place.

Chloe was paralyzed with fear, about Jack and Renee being killed, and worse that she could do nothing to stop it.

….

Ricardo Maniz was the leader of the group. He was a former member of the Mexican government, who had attempted an over through but failed, so he formed his own organisation, The Mexican Freedom Party, and because of the C.I.A's interference with his previous plan he was determined to strike back at the US. He had reached out to agents who no longer worked for the government, and Renee had been one of them, but he now knew about her mission, and with Chloe O Brien as his hostage, he would kill them all and continue with his work to take control of Mexico.

They're here said the doorman as Bauer and Walker approached the building.

Ok as we discussed remember ordered Maniz.

Renee whispered to Jack as the went to the door, don't speak unless you're spoken to Jack, they'll want to know everything about you, but just let me do the talking.

I know about undercover Renee, i know what to do.

Ms Walker how nice to see you again, and this must be your husband.

Yes said Renee. This is Jack Bauer.

Mr Bauer said the bodyguard, offering his hand, Jack accepted it.

Mr Maniz is waiting for you. This way please.

They were led inside where they approached the main desk, Two armed henchmen stood behind it.

We have to frisk you, we know what our business is, but this is a meeting.

Fair enough replied Renee.

Jack and Renee both dropped to their knees and placed their hands behind their heads, and were searched. They both had guns which were taken from them, and then their phones were taken. Once that was done they were made stand up and led to the elevator. As they walked Jack spoke to Renee. You Nervous? No she replied, done this often enough. They boarded the elevator and waited patiently. The bodyguard spoke into the radio. We're on our way up.

Copy that. Maniz put the radio down and turned to a gagged Chloe. Don't worry they'll have more painful deaths than you will. Tears stained the tape around her mouth.

She stays here until i give the order, said Maniz as he walked from the room.

The henchman turned around and picked up a bottle of vodka.

Drink O Brien? I know you like a drink, sorry about forcing that drink into you, we know about your liver, we felt tempting you with drink was more useful that torture but this will be a far less painful death once we deal with your friends. His sarcasm made Chloe feel bitter inside.

Renee glad you could make it, said Maniz, walking towards her and planting a kiss on her cheek, and this is your husband Jack Bauer.

Yes Jack this is Ricardo Maniz, he runs this group.

Please, have a seat at the table, Maniz said revealing his hand to a long table in the middle of the room. Jack and Renee slowly walked towards it, Renee knew Maniz inside out, she had to be careful with what he said and how he said it. Once at the table Maniz started talking.

You probably know now that we are targeting Senator Mitchell, he will be the next president, i can feel it, but he will be assassinated on his inauguration day, that will strike fear into the bones of America.

Any other plans before that Ricardo?

Yes i need your help with something.

What is it?

Come to my side of the table.

Jack wanted to stop her, but Maniz interrupted, Its ok Bauer, i just have confidentiality with Walker.

She turned to Jack, i'll be fine. After a moment of consideration Jack nodded, and Renee moved to Maniz's side of the table.

We have a problem Renee, Someone is against us here, we can't proceed until it's been neutralised.

Is it Hector, i have suspicions he's been talking to the feds.

Yes it is Hector, but he's dead now and before he died he told us all about your boyfriend agent here, and with that he pulled out a gun and shot Jack in the lower stomach.

Ricardo What the hell….? But she was cut off by a gun pressed against her head.

Jack slumped to the floor, blood oozing out of his stomach.

Keep him conscious, i have another surprize for you Jack, Maniz pulled out his radio and spoke Bring her in. Seconds later the door opened and Chloe was dragged in.

Chloe Jack yelled, but the pain cut him off.

I found out about you a month ago, Hector recognised you from another mission you did here in Mexico, i killed him because i didn't believe him, but i did some searching and yes it was true so we got O'Brian to make it more personal … You lying bitch, and for that now both Bauer and O Brien die, and your fate will be a lot worse.

…

Simmons was listening in to the blown operation that was unfolding. We can't risk a raid if we want them all out of their alive including Maniz. Well what do we do then asked his second in command.

The guy Bauer asked to be brought in, put him in play now, see if he can deal with this before we move in.

You got it, this is Williams, your a go, this mission just blew up, we need your help. Three hostages, Jack Bauer, Renee Walker and Chloe O'Brian.

I'm on the way came the reply. The man loaded his sniper rifle and moved along the rooftops. He had seen combat before, and protected three presidents. He had come out of retirement for Jack.

So Renee who do you want to see die first. Bauer or O Brian? Renee looked at Jack who was now unconscious and she feared he was dead. Let them go and kill me instead, i brought Bauer here and Chloe has nothing to do with this, I'm the one you want Ricardo, so kill me and let them go.

Maniz smiled, as he he walked over to Chloe and ripped the tape from her mouth. How bout it O'Brian, does Walker's deal sound good, we let you go and you can drink yourself to death, and Bauer can die at a hospital or you can all die here, personally i'm a bigger fan of plan b. Chloe launched herself at Maniz and bit into his eye. Chloe could put up a fight even with her hands tied behind her back, he pushed her away, blood pouring from his eye

BITCH, YOUR FIRST AND THEN I'LL WAKE BAUER UP AND SHOW YOUR BODY TO HIM BEFORE I PUT A BULLET IN HIS HEAD AND YOU….. He signaled to HAVE NO IDEA WHATS COMING YOUR WAY.

Get her over here now.

A screaming Chloe was pulled to the table and made sit on it, Maniz pointed his gun at her head.

Wake Bauer up.

His men tried with no success.

WAKE BAUER UP NOW.

He's dead.

No he isn't, get the smelling salts, I want him to see O'Brien's head all over this table.

One of the henchmen got the salts and placed one under Jack's nose, which awoke him.

What do you think of this Jack?

Jack vision was blurry, but it soon came to him what was going on on.

You pull that trigger, and you're a dead man, Jack warned.

You think you can kill me, in your condition, i doubt that, Maniz said laughing.

Suddenly a sniper round came through the window ,striking Maniz's arm, which made him drop the gun. Chloe not believing her luck went for the floor. Renee had already grabbed one of the henchmen and headbutted him, she got his gun and shot him, before emptying three more bullets into the other one. More sniper rounds came through the window and all of a sudden armed C.I.A agents burst into the room. Jack meanwhile had put every bit of strength into him to stand up and grab a gun. Maniz had got up and grabbed Chloe as a human shield.

Jack weakly pointed his gun at him.

Let her go and you'll live Maniz, otherwise i give you my word i will kill you, you know me, you know what i've done.

Sorry Jack have to take someone with me, and since Walker has put up a fight i'll have to take your precious Chloe instead.

Jack looked for a weak point in Maniz but couldn't find one, so he took a deep breath and aimed.

The bullet went into Chloe's shoulder and into Maniz's chest. Chloe fell to the floor screaming in pain and Jack shot Maniz again, this time in the leg to prevent him from standing up again. The C.I.A agents moved in and secured him. Jack wanted to get to Chloe but his strength gave away and he feel.

Jack yelled Renee rushing to his side, Simmons make sure Chloe is ok.

Simmons pulled out his walkie talkie, this is Simmons we need an ambulance on site we have two agents down.

Jack tried to whisper something to Renee.

Get to Chlo…

I can't hear you Jack

Chloe get to Chloe.

Chloe's fine Jack, but you're not, you need urgent medical care.

Jack passed out.

Jack Jack JACK.

…..

2 weeks later

Jack Renee Chloe and Maniz were all taken back to the US and two weeks later Jack came out of his coma, having needed surgery to remove the bullet. He was confused about where he was, and then it came to him, Mexico City, he'd nearly died. He noticed that Renee was asleep next to him on the bed. God knows now long she had been there. He touched her hair and played with a curl of it, for a couple of seconds.

Renee?

She shot awake.

Jack you're awake she smiled.

Ya but i can't feel my legs.

Renee went pale, and had to sit down again.

I'll get the doctor.

Wait what about Chloe?

She's fine, she was released after two days, she promised to come and see you when you woke up. She has…. Well she has things going on.

What things?

Renee paused

I'll get the doctor, and from Jack's point of view she couldn't leave quickly enough.

I'm afraid the chances of you walking again Mr Bauer aren't good, the bullet pierced your spine, the fact you recovered at all is a miracle. We'll have you in for more treatment, but you will need a wheelchair until further notice.

The doctors news was coming at Jack hard, but he was taking it well enough.

We'll make you as comfortable as possible, but your life isn't in danger.

Thank you doctor, i would just like to take this in for now.

Of course, and the doctor made his exit.

Jack turned to Renee.

Tell me about Chloe.

There's nothing to tell Jack she's just shaken up from the ordeal and all that.

I know there's more going on, you said she had things going on.

Renee took a breath. Jack its her liver, she's been drinking for years. Ever since she got back from London, because she had lost her family, she has known for a while but she said she didn't want treatment, she won't even allow her name to go on the donor's list. I went to see her last night, and she was drinking vodka at home, i begged her to stop but she threw me out, Jack she's drinking herself to death.

The tears fell from Jack's eyes.

Oh my god, i need to see her now, please get her in here now.

She won't answer my calls.

Then bring her in here, she's not dying on us Renee.

I'll get her here, i'll say it's because you've woken up, because she promised to come in when you did.

Please do that then Jack replied.

Ok but why i'm looking for her Simmons needs to see you about what happened in Mexico.

Alright but find Chloe and get her here now.

Leave it to me.

…..

1 hour later

So Maniz isn't talking at all, but we intercepted emails, and we've warned Senator Mitchell about the threat to him, and he's cancelled public appearances until we end this thing.

Oh and you and Walker are free to return to civilian life.

I underestimated you Simmons, said Jack putting out his hand, and Simmons shook it.

Be well Agent Bauer, and he made his exit.

Jack rested his head on the pillow and thought this was his opportunity live again.

The door burst open then and Chloe ran in with Renee just behind her.

She hugged him hard, and Jack screamed in pain.

Oh im sorry Jack i forgot….about your legs.

Its ok Chloe.

What can i get for you?

Nothing but i need to talk to you alone, he glanced in Renee's direction and she left the room.

What do you need? Chloe asked again.

I need to know why your not getting your liver taken care of.

She gave him a look of surprize, and before an angry look crossed her face.

Renee?

Ya she told me everything and that you've known for a while.

2 months exactly Jack.

And why won't you do something about it?

Because the last six years have been a nightmare, ever since Morris and Prescott…. She couldn't finish that sentence.

Their dead Chloe, i know and im so sorry for you but drink isn't the answer Chloe, you know that you will die if you don't get this transplant.

Maybe i want to.

I won't allow it Chloe, you hear me, even if you must have mine you are going to live.

Ok so i get it done, then what i go back on my own again.

I'll be there for you and so will Renee, i think we have a future.

Chloe teared up.

Jack realized his mistake, I'm sorry i didn't mean it that way Chloe, you can still have a future, but i want two promises from you now.

What are they?

Stop drinking and get your name on that list ASAP.

Chloe didn't reply

Chloe?

Ok i'll do it Jack, but i need your help please, you weren't here for six years, and that's not your fault, but i had no one else around me.

I'm going nowhere Chloe, he said pulling her into a hug

Do it for me Chloe and do it for Morris and Prescott and do it for yourself.

Chloe cried for a while into Jack's arms, until Renee came in and took her outside. I will look after her Jack until you get out.

Make sure there's no alcohol in her house, but see the doctor first and get her name on that list.

Done, now you get better sweetheart and with that Renee kissed Jack and left the room.

…

Chloe did as she was told and got name on the liver transplant list that day, then it was back to her house to dispose of all the alcohol there. Renee made sure she stuck to her guns, by disposing of everything alcoholic. Renee then decided that she was going to move in with Chloe until she was well again, Jack would do it if he could but he needed his own rest. Luckily Chloe had a fold out couch and Renee slept there every night for a week, getting up during the night ensuring that Chloe wasn't drinking secretly any booze she may have failed to tell her about.

Jack got out of hospital two weeks after he's been shot, released by wheelchair, He was brought home by ambulance because Renee had to stay with Chloe, who was having withdrawal from her drink exile. When Jack got to Chloe's place Renee kissed him and Chloe went in for a hug, but had to clench her arms because she was freezing.

You need to go to bed Chloe, stay warm, and you'll be fine.

Jack and Renee tended to Chloe's every need, and then they went to bed because they were shattered. I'll sleep on the floor said Renee

Why?

Because you need the bed more than i do.

I thought we might share, we never got to use the bed in that Mexico hotel.

Renee laughed, But you can't walk.

Doesn't mean we can't share laughed Jack, now come here he reached out and grabbed her. They had company for each other.

…

4 months later.

The phone rang and Renee picked it up.

A minute she ran into the dining room.

Chloe they have a match, your to go in now.

She nearly fainted on the spot, I didn't think it would be so soon.

Jack was surprised, Chloe it's been 4 months.

But these things can take up to a year at times.

Well luckily for you that's not happening, now lets get a move on.

One hour later

Chloe was tucked up in a hospital bed ready for the transplant. As Jack looked at her he noticed she was crying.

Chloe what's wrong?

I'm scared, i did this to myself.

And now they're going to make it better, it's what they do Chloe, now just relax and sleep, when you wake up it'll be over.

Chloe went into surgery around 10 o'clock that night, and Jack and Renee were advised to go home and they would be contacted when she got out. They did and slept until the next morning, then it was straight back to the hospital where they learned that she was in recovery. The transplant was a complete success. She slept all day and woke that night to a smiling Jack.

Hey there sleepy head, guess who's all better.

Im guessing me she replied sarcastically.

Jack laughed and was joined soon by Renee who gave her a hug and kiss.

Jack spoke up, so how do you want to celebrate?

Get a drink

Jack looked at Renee worriedly.

Joking Jack, Chloe said as she burst out laughing, and soon they were laughing too.

1 month later.

Jack and Renee moved into there own apartment not to far away from where Chloe lived, and they would check on her. Chloe got her life going again, got a job managing a movie theater, and she loved it. No terrorist protocols here she laughed, and she also went to therapy sessions to help her cope with her losses and to stop her from falling off the wagon again.

Jack had plans for Renee,and had organised dinner for them, but he let Chloe in on the secret. He was going to propose to her.

You wanna marry her Jack?

No i just want show her the ring and take it away again, of course i want to marry her Chloe, my god your attitude is much better he laughed.

Ya well i'm happy, for the first time in like forever, well a long time.

I'm so glad for you, but you need to shut up about this till i propose he said playfully.

I know a good pawn shop if she says no, and the two of them laughed

…

When Jack and Renee came home that night they were engaged. They cracked open the champagne and got quite drunk, Chloe rang to congratulate them and to tell Renee that she had been in on the secret. Life was so good for these people who were living in hell just months earlier.

The next couple of months were busy, with the wedding plans and Jack's sessions at the hospital, there was hardly time for rest, but they were happy and that was the main thing.

Then one day Agent Simmons came to see Jack and Renee.

We've busted Maniz's group, it's done the threat is over , thanks to the two of you and miss o'brien. That wonderful news replied Renee, and we're engaged by the way.

Congratulations, since i kept you alive i expect an invite, laughing as he said it.

We will don't worry.

Chloe agreed to be madian of honour at the wedding. Kim Stephen Teri and Jack jr were coming and even Chase came, and he caught up with Kim Some of Renee's close friends who she worked with at the F.B.I came too, including Simmons as well as the man who had fired those sniper shots that had saved them in Mexico. He came up to Jack after the service. Glad to see you Jack. You too Aaron. Aaron Pierce had known Jack for years and when he asked to bring another person into the Mexico mission he choose him, they held a strong bond because of their connection to President Palmer and everyone had a great wedding. Jack was still in the wheelchair, but it didn't bother him one bit, because he was so happy with his life. But he made a brave move that night when everyone was dancing, he found the strength to get out of the wheelchair have a very brief dance with Renee, and everyone clapped like crazy. His legs were getting stronger, even though he still had a long way to go before he could walk fully again.

Bouquet time said Renee. And all the ladies gathered for it, Chloe didn't want to go in for it, but Jack begged her to, and she caught it. Everyone was thrilled for her and she soon meet Anthony who had started working at the movie theater.

After the Honeymoon in Prague, which Chloe paid for in her own savings, as a thank you present, Jack and Renee invited Chloe and Anthony over for dinner. Jack told them about about his recent session, he was getting stronger, and felt he would be up and walking eventually, but it was a rare hope, but one he was clinging onto.

After a nice meal, They turned on the T.V where the polls for the next President had been announced and Fred Mitchell was the next president. The man they had saved.

This calls for a celebration yelled Chloe, and everyone was up for it.

CHEERS EVERYONE

Jack and Renee were married and Chloe and Anthony were set.

Chloe took a moment to draw herself away from the celebrations and raised her glass to the ceiling. _Morris and Prescott this is for you i miss you guys and i love you, and i've found myself again_. It was completely the 100 percent truth. They were all complete. Their one mission was complete

FIN.


End file.
